Sweet Dreams
by Lorentrap
Summary: It wasn’t the first time Ludwig awoke to find a familiar Italian cuddled into his side. LudwigxFeliciano.
1. Chapter 1

_I would appreciate if you weren't too hard on me; this is my first submitted fanfic. May or may not wind up as a multi-chapter story depending on the response I get._

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya created Hetalia. I do not own or make profit off of it._

_Summary: It wasn't the first time Ludwig awoke to find a familiar Italian cuddled into his side. / Feliciano has a nightmare and Ludwig is left with the task of trying to console him._

This wasn't the first time Ludwig had awoken at some odd hour of the night and found, to his frustration, that there was a familiar brunette huddled into his side. In fact, this had become a rather common occurrence.

The first time this had happened, however, the usually composed and stoic blonde had very nearly thrown Feliciano out of his bed in embarrassment and indignation. But it seemed no matter what he did, he was unable to prevent the bubbly Italian from sneaking his way into the bed, and falling asleep next to him.

As time passed, this event repeated itself, and Ludwig would even dare to say he'd become accustomed to it, however awkward it may be.

…Not aloud, of course.

So now, he was staring through the darkness at the peacefully slumbering form that was Feliciano. The brunette shifted closer to Ludwig in his sleep, clutching at him and pushing his face into his toned shoulder.

If the little Italian had been awake, Ludwig might have objected and shoved him away. But Feliciano was sound asleep, so he would allow it.

The blonde did, indeed, harbor some sort of deep lo-… _fondness _for his carefree ally, which he denied at every chance he could. Hell, he'd even lied to himself until recently. But the few, infrequent times Ludwig actually tried to express himself, something would go amiss, or his pride would prevent him from carrying out his original intentions.

And after the Valentine's Day incident, he was forced into the reality that the little Italian only thought of him as a friend.

He exhaled calmly, and leant over to press a gentle, quick kiss to his comrade's forehead. But just before his lips made contact with the Italian's skin, his attention was diverted by a small, breathy noise.

Feliciano stirred faintly, and let out a whimper.

Ludwig felt something small and wet trickle onto his shoulder, and he froze. _Water?_

When the brunette's little, pitiful noises escalated into quiet sobs, Ludwig pulled his face away and made an effort to scrutinize the shaking Italian's features through the darkness.

It appeared that his comrade was crying in his sleep. The blonde felt his heart clench; a foreign and uncomfortable sensation.

Before Ludwig could extend a tentative hand to wake him up, Feliciano startled awake, and promptly bolted upright, eyes wide. The blonde sat up with a low grunt, and flicked on the bedside lamp.

Now that he could observe the scene before him clearly, the German sighed. Sobs shook Feliciano's slight frame, and his hands flung up to his face, desperately trying to rub away the tears that were now steadily descending down his flushed cheeks.

"Ita-"

"G-Ger… Germany!" He wailed, suddenly aware of the confused man next to him. The brunette clumsily moved to sit on Ludwig, straddling his thighs and leaning into him.

"What's wro- g-get off!" At this, the brunette just cried harder, clinging to Ludwig and burying his face in the blonde's nightshirt. "Italy! Tell me what's wrong!" He snapped; a little more harshly than he'd meant to. He had never been good at providing comfort, even when he wanted to.

Clutch tightening, Feliciano took another shaky breath, shuddering against Ludwig's toned chest. "…G-Germany, please… D-d… Don't leave me…" The smaller of the two muttered weakly between sobs, glancing up at him with a despairing look in his chocolate-brown eyes.

"…what?"

"D-don't leave me!" Feliciano repeated desperately, more tears welling in his eyes. "Don't… p-please don't leave and n-never come back!" With another miserable sob, he lowered his red face again and leaned into the blonde's chest, shoulders heaving with uneven breaths.

"C-calm down! I won't!" Despite the feeling Ludwig tried to put into his quick shout of a response, he got the sense that Feliciano wasn't really listening. "Italy, listen to me!"

When the Italian in question continued to weep into Ludwig's shirt, his frown intensified. Hesitantly, he seized the individual curl and gave a gentle tug. For some odd reason the German would most probably never understand, that always caught Feliciano's attention.

After a sharp gasp, the brunette struggled to stifle his sobs, and looked up questioningly.

"Feliciano, listen to me, okay?" He gave another tug, causing the smaller nation to shudder and momentarily lid his eyes. The brunette promptly nodded, fearing another pull to his oddly sensitive curl. "I _will not_ leave you. We made a pact, remember?" Ludwig paused, staring into Feliciano's tear-filled eyes. "So… calm down!"

He released the curl, to the smaller nation's immediate relief. "…Y-you promise? No matter what?" Feliciano sniffled. In response, the German gave a stiff nod and silently willed away the heat rising in his cheeks.

"S-see… I had this dream and you went away to fight… a-and…" He trailed off, wiping away a stray tear. "Germany got hurt really bad… and n-never came back." Feliciano bit his lip, trying to prevent another fit of sobs. "I don't ever want to lose Germany." He still remembered the days he'd spent as a maid at Austria's house; with a certain blonde boy whom he held a profound affection for.

The day he watched Holy Roman Empire walk away had been difficult- and the months, and eventually years without him even more so- but the worst was once the news of their loss reached him. The pain had been unbearable. He never wanted to lose anyone again.

Feliciano was torn from his thoughts when the German sighed. "I told you, I won't let that happen." He smiled weakly at the protective tone in Ludwig's voice.

A few moments of calm silence passed between the two. The usually-cheery Italian was trying to calm himself down and regain his typical exuberance, while Ludwig waited for him to recover enough that he could get him to move.

Now relatively pacified, Feliciano leaned forward to rest his chin on the blonde's shoulder. "Ger-ma-nyyy, I want a hug." He whined, a playful quality back in his voice. A little, mildly amused smile played on Ludwig's lips, and he obliged. The brunette snuggled into him appreciatively.

Despite his unfamiliarity with bestowing an act of affection, he couldn't deny that it felt nice to hold the little fool against his chest. Feliciano was soft and warm. And his lips- whenever he stole a glance at them- appeared equally soft and pliant; so tauntingly kissable…

Ludwig mentally kicked himself for having such thoughts, and shook it from his mind. Reluctantly, he unwrapped his arms from the brunette's slim form. "Okay, you had your hug. Now get off and go back to sleep." The smile slipped from his face and the usual stern expression took its place.

"Grazie, Ludwig." With a gentle smile, Feliciano leaned in to quickly press his soft lips to Ludwig's cheek, before climbing off of him and back under the warm covers. The blonde blushed involuntarily.

He reached over to turn off the lamp with a soft grunt.

Just before he let darkness flood the room once again, however, he glanced back at the brunette. It seemed the little Italian had already fallen back asleep.

Ludwig smiled to himself, and flicked off the light.

"Träum was schönes."

_____________________

_Grazie- thanks_

_Träum was schönes- dream something nice; a sort of equivalent to 'sweet dreams'  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_For a while I wasn't satisfied with this chapter, so I was constantly rewriting parts of it. I apologize for the wait. Also,__ to everyone who left me a review: thanks so much for your feedback. I really, really appreciate it. c:_

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya created Hetalia. I do not own or make profit off of it._

Ludwig awoke from a restless sleep with a persistent light seeping in through his eyelids.

His night hadn't exactly been restful; but it would have to suffice. He cracked a weary blue eye open and exhaled softly, squinting from the bright, early-morning sunlight streaming through the window. The blonde was vaguely aware of a slight weight on his chest, but didn't pay much attention to it until it hindered his attempt to sit up.

"Good mornin', Germany." Glancing down, his face reddened considerably when he was met with a sleepy brunette sprawled on top of him. He could feel Feliciano's slender arms draped loosely around his neck.

"…Get off, Italy." He grumbled, willing away the blush spreading across his face. He could have quite easily overpowered him, but no matter how much resolve he had to do otherwise, he couldn't bring himself to throw his childish ally of off him. Putting the thought out of his head, Ludwig noticed something unfamiliar in Feliciano's soft features. For one, he wasn't smiling; and secondly, he looked rather anxious. The blonde's expression softened out of concern.

Feliciano didn't budge, and instead gave a soft, uneven sigh. At this, the blonde frowned and gave the little Italian a puzzled look.

"L-Listen, Germany, last night you promised you'd stay by me no matter what, right?" He pouted and looked off to the side, his cheeks turning a light pink. Ludwig nodded, as he hazily recalled attempting to comfort a very upset and teary Feliciano at some odd hour in the morning. Said brunette bit his lip nervously, face flushing a deeper shade of pink. He wouldn't admit to this later; but Ludwig couldn't help but think that was oddly… _cute_.

"…I have to tell Germany something…" Feliciano continued softly, still glancing away to avert the German's gaze.

"Really? What is it?" The blonde asked, livening noticeably. Maybe the Italian wasn't so useless- did he somehow manage to gather new information? After all, he was reasonably friendly with France, who was one of the Allies… He wasn't sure that France would divulge any information, but anything seemed to be possible these days…

"I-if I told Germany something very important that he probably w-would… not want to hear or believe… would Germany not be my friend anymore?" Ludwig's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "N-no, it's not what you're thinking. Remember last Valentine's Day?" Feliciano mumbled quickly in response to the dark look he received, sitting up and straddling the blonde's stomach, refusing to meet his eyes.

Ludwig groaned at the memory. He didn't enjoy being reminded of how quickly he misinterpreted Feliciano's affections, which consequently led him to rush into things without much thought, effectively ruining his Valentine's Day. But most of all, he did not like discussing it; especially not with the Italian himself.

"…I'm guessing you do remember." Feliciano took a deep breath, looking uncharacteristically somber. "S-see, when you… did what you did I said no and told you w-we were just friends."

Ludwig's frown deepened, and he willed away the redness in his cheeks.

"B-but! That was because I wasn't really sure." He exhaled to calm himself, and eventually his expression hardened, staring down at the blonde with a determined look. "And now I am. S-so… I hope Germany hasn't changed his mind."

"…about what?" The blonde's expression softened slightly, staring up at Feliciano, who looked to be deliberating on something with a cute, but resolute pout. With a quiet sigh, he reached to place his large hand over the little Italian's, eager to see him cheerful and carefree again. "What?" He insisted, masking his impatience. He was determined to coax an answer out of the childish brunette.

"Before I wasn't sure, since… I lost somebody I cared about very much, and didn't want to go through that again… but now I know that I really want to be with Germany no matter what." He paused, nervously glancing down at Ludwig with big, hopeful chocolate-brown eyes. "I really, really love Germany and I hope he still wants to be with me." The determined look on his face faltered and gave way to a small, nervous smile.

The blonde froze and stared, obviously dumbfounded, as the meaning of those words sunk in. He was somewhere in between incredibly embarrassed, and incredibly relieved; which left him entirely unsure of what action to take and his brain at a standstill.

"Ludwig…?" When he didn't get a response, the brunette's face fell and his lower lip began to quiver very lightly. "…p-please don't be mad…"

At this, Ludwig's clutch on Feliciano's soft, trembling hand tightened. "I'm not mad!" He barked, shoulders tensing noticeably. "…Haven't changed my mind either…" The blonde added quietly, voice barely over a mumble. He turned his head to hide the deep shade of red taking over his typically pale face.

"Really?" The Italian piped up hopefully, leaning closer to Ludwig, with a cautious smile tugging at his lips. "Say it again!" He squeaked, lowering his face dangerously close to the flustered blonde whom he was still sitting on.

"…I haven't decided otherwise."

"Again! Say it more clearly!" Feliciano chirped happily, smiling down at his flustered ally, knowing the blonde wouldn't be able to deny the expectant look on his face.

What he didn't expect was to be pulled in for a sudden, affectionate peck on the lips. But as soon as those lips were gently pressed to his own, they retreated quickly, leaving the brunette to wonder if it had even happened at all. Judging by the way Ludwig's blush had intensified and spread to even his ears, though… it had, indeed, happened. Feliciano felt his own face flush red, and he put a hand to his mouth in surprise, running a finger gingerly over the spot where their lips had touched. Germany had just kissed him- _on the lips! _He would definitely take this as encouragement.

Ludwig opened his mouth, about to order his comrade to _get off_, before something else that made him question his own sanity could happen, but Feliciano took this moment to act. "Ve, ti amo!" He flopped forward; awkwardly lying atop the blonde's toned chest and wrapping his lean arms back around his neck. Ludwig didn't have any time to protest before the brunette eagerly covered his mouth with his own, gingerly moving against his lips. The German blushed profusely, and finally wrapped his arms around the Italian's middle after a short while of Feliciano simply remaining in place, kissing him.

Ludwig pulled away for breath, thoroughly embarrassed. "I-it's time to get up. We have drills planned for today…" He declared, trying and failing to excuse himself from what he viewed as a very awkward situation. The smaller nation merely pouted, with a perplexed look in his eyes.

"Can't we put off training just this once, pleeease? I wanna spend time with you." He whined dejectedly, playing with a few strands of messy blonde hair, and making a sad-puppy face that he knew Ludwig couldn't say no to.

…At least, not without a considerable amount of guilt.

"A-ah… well…"

"Isn't Germany happy? Didn't Germany want this? I did." Feliciano tilted his head childishly, gazing sadly at the sputtering blonde.

"A-ahm… Well w-we…" The blonde was close to caving, red-faced and wearing an indignant scowl. "…Get off." The Italian just shook his head in response with a little, mischievous grin.

"But I don't want to. Ve, can't we find something to do here~?" He giggled lightly, squirming a bit in an attempt to cuddle closer. Ludwig flushed at the possible implications of that sentence; however his ally merely continued to wiggle and nuzzle his face into the crook of the German's neck contentedly. "Mm, please?"

Glancing down at the cheerful brunette, who looked so pleased and blissful just to be snuggled into him, the blonde decided it wouldn't be the end of the world if they missed one day of training.


End file.
